Bomb
|anime = #J51/#E49 - #J57/#E57 - #J78/#E78 - #J84/#E84 - #J85/#E85 - #J100/#E100 |type = Weaponary |hat = Old: Blue, floppy cap with a white rim and pompom on the end, identical to Poppy Bros. Jr.'s hat. Bombs are solid black. New: Blue party hat with yellow, green, and pink explosion motifs on it, a red ribbon on the top, a large white cuff, and a blue, diamond-shaped gem with a large yellow rim on the front. Bombs are dark gray-blue with several lighter gray-blue stars on them that explode into fireworks. |elements = Fire ( ) |powers = Lights fuses ( ) |enemies = Bronto Burt's bombs ( ), Bomb Poppy Bros. Jr., Jungle Bomb, Skud, Pedo, Rockn, Balloon Bomber, Foley, Prank, Bomb Perot, Volm |mini-bosses = Poppy Bros. Sr. ( ) Bombar's bombs, Doc's bombs, Boxy's bombs, Security Force's missiles and mines |bosses = Miracle Matter's bombs (bomb form), Mr. Dooter's bombs, Metal General's missiles, Moley's bombs, Mrs. Moley's bombs, Wiz's bombs, Daroach's bombs, Dark Daroach's bombs, Clanky Woods's missiles, Susie's missiles |helper = Poppy Bros. Jr. |amiibo = Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr, Samus}} Bomb is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby Super Star. General Information Being Kirby's most explosive ability after Crash, the Bomb ability allows Kirby to create and utilize an endless supply of large, black bombs. He can throw them at all angles and toss them like bowling balls in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Bombs can also pass through spikes in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, but not in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The bombs will explode on contact with an enemy or any solid object. A bomb item appears in Kirby's Dream Land, which Kirby can inhale and spit out to blast enemies in front of him. This is not the true Copy Ability, however, as it is an item, and can only be used once. In Kirby Air Ride, Kirby wields a very large black bomb. Kirby can only throw the bomb in front of him, but he can choose the distance. Once thrown, it will detonate on the ground, creating a dangerous explosion that will expand to a gigantic size. Once it expands to its limit, however, it will disappear. In this game, Bomb is a one-time use ability. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a Bomb Challenge which can be accessed by collecting 50 Energy Spheres. Bomb appears as a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Moveset Damage Values ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Video Kirby Battle Royale Sword, Bomb, and Cutter Showcase Robobot Armor Mode Elemental Attributes in Kirby Star Allies In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Bomb Kirby in the anime retains the same look and attacks as in the games. He can create and throw an unlimited number of bombs at will. He can also create bombs of varying sizes. Transformation Sequence Bomb Kirby Transformation (English) Bomb Kirby - Transformation In the transformation sequence, Kirby cringes, inflates and turns red, then explodes. Bomb Kirby appears from the smoke of the explosion, creates a bomb, and holds it over his head. The sound made when Kirby creates a bomb is replaced in the 4Kids dub. Appearances Bomb, along with Fighter, is the third most frequently used Copy Ability, with six appearances. *Kirby Takes the Cake (First Use) *A Half-Baked Battle *Right Hand Robot *Mumbies Madness *A Sunsational Surprise / A Sunsational Puzzle *Fright to the Finish / Fight to the Finish In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bomb Kirby appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Flavor Texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the Bomb ability is fairly consistent throughout other languages, with some variations. The Japanese name is ボム (Bomu), meaning Bomb. The German name is Bomben, literally meaning Bombs. The Spanish and French names, Bomba and Bombe respectively, both mean Bomb; in contrast, the Italian name, Granata, is different, meaning Grenade. The Dutch name is Bomb, and the Chinese name is 炸弹 (Zhàdàn), meaning Bomb. Trivia *This Copy Ability's cap's original appearance is a specific reference to Poppy Bros. Jr.'s and Poppy Bros. Sr.'s attire. *This Copy Ability's original appearance may also be, like Sword, a reference to Link, because of the hat and the bomb itself. Link uses both swords and bombs, and wears a floppy cap in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. **Even more, in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby holds, drops, and throws bombs in exactly the same manner as Link in A Link to the Past, Link's Awakening, and Ocarina of Time. **Similar to Link, Kirby can also hurt himself with said bombs, but in the latter's case, he can only do so if he is still holding onto one. *Bomb appeared in the trailer of Kirby GCN, having some qualities from previous Kirby games, like Bomb Set. The ability has also shown a completely different hat unlike the previous Kirby games, which resembles an orange party hat with yellow stars. There was also a new Bomb enemy, which rode on a big ball around the size of a Golem. A similarly redesigned hat (though more "bombastic") was introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, which also redesigned the bombs to have blue star marks. *While there are Ice Bombs and Thunder Bombs, there are no Fire Bombs because the regular bomb already has the element of fire. **This is bypassed in Kirby Star Allies, where Bomb can be imbued with Fire. This is likely because Bomb no longer retains its fire properties. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Bomb's rare hat allows Kirby to throw bombs covered in heart patterns. According to designer Kenichiro Kita, this design was chosen to appeal to girls.Miiverse *For Kirby's 25th Anniversary, Nintendo held a public poll asking which Copy Ability was the most popular, where the winner would be incorporated into the then-upcoming game Kirby: Battle Royale. In it, Bomb is erroneously labelled as debuting from Kirby's Adventure instead of Kirby Super Star. *Despite only being able to hold one bomb at a time, Bomb Dunk can set a bomb on multiple foes' heads. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Bomb" Introduction Video Artwork KSS Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bomb_kirby comic.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic Bomb.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Wnm_ep78.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Bomb.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Bombkirbyjet.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Yellow Kirby) Bomb.JPG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' 26-bomb-2.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRTDL Bomb.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Bomb_artwork_menu.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Bomb_artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' 2 N3DS Kirby Fighters character artwork VXJ char02 R ad transparent.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (White Kirby) KPR Robobot Bomb.png|Bomb Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot K25th Twitter (102).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork K25th Twitter (104).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Twiiter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Concept Artwork K&TAMBombArtwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Gallery KSS_Bomb_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSqSq_Bomb_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Kirby GCN Bomb.PNG|''Kirby GCN'' (Cancelled) KSSU_Bomb.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Screen_shot_2011-10-04_at_5.59.12_PM.png‎|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Bomb.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Bomb.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Bomb Kirby SSBWU Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Bomb.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Pause Bomb Robobot artwork.png|Bomb Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot Screen-bomb.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' bomb KSA.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Bomb 2855.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Bomb 31479.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad File:KSSU Bomb Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby bomb.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons BombiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bomb_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Bombicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' BombiconKATAM.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' BombiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' BombiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' BombIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Bomb icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Icon_Bomb.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Bomb_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Bomben es:Bomba fr:Bombe it:Granata ja:ボム nl:Bomb zh:炸弹 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities